Feisbül
by Harusa
Summary: ¿Facebook? No hahaha! esto es Feisbul Okno, Mejor pasen y lean lo que comentan los chicos de Free! en esta red social sin sentido. (Odio los summary :'v)
1. El problema de Makoto

**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice Hola!_**

**_Askdjhas este fic, esta hecho sólo con la intención de hacer reír, por favor si no cumple con el propósito o no les gusta díganmelo, para no seguir con los capítulos(? Perdonen mis errores :'ccc_**

**_¡Por último! Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D_**

_**¡Disfruten de s**__**u lectura bellas criaturas!**_

* * *

Tachibana Makoto publicó nuevo estado:

**Tachibana Makoto se siente con sueño - Supongo que no estaría mal que me dejases dormir :c**

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Anda Mako-chan, ¿Haru-chan no te deja dormir? :)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun no creo que Makoto-sempai deba contestar a eso**.**

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehhh? Rei-chan que aguafiestas, pero si es verdad ¿no?** _Nanase Haruka._**

**Nanase Haruka: **…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ves Rei-chan? ;D

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun creo que mal entiende a Haruka-sempai y sus silencios.

**Matsuoka Rin: **Pensé que se te había quitado ese mal hábito Haru, pobre Makoto.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Ah! **_Matsuoka Rin_ **¿Sabes los detalles? D:

**Matsuoka Rin: **¿Eh? Bueno… Algo así.

**Nanase Haruka: **Rin…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Eh? Rin-san sabe porque Haruka-sempai no deja dormir a Makoto-sempai.

**Matsuoka Rin: **Bueno, no es como si me lo hayan contado, más bien lo vi.

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Anda Rin-chan, mira que espiar a Haru-chan y Mako-chan en sus noches de pasión owo

**R****yuugazaki Rei**: ¡¿Noches de pasión?! D:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan que inocente… fufufu xD

**Matsuoka Rin: _Nagisa Hazuki _**¡FUE CASUALIDAD!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Jejejejej! Rin-chan seguro fue así ;) ¡Cuéntanos!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Rin-san ¡Cúando fue que les vio!

**Matsuoka Rin: **Fue cuando íbamos en primaria, Makoto y yo nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Haru y pues… Ahí lo vi todo…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡AHHH! ¡¿Primaria?!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehhhh? ¡Sugoi!**_ Ryuugazaki_ _Rei _**Deberías aprender de Haru-chan y Mako-chan ;)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **I-imposible Nagisa-kun, no caería en una conducta como esa. ¬/¬

**Nanase Haruka: **¿Qué quieres decir** _Ryuugazaki Rei_**?

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ¡Ah! Haruka-sempai no quise ofenderle, realmente usted y Makoto-sempai se aman, así que concuerda con sus conductas, pero yo no… No podría, no aún ›/H/‹

**Nanase Haruka: **...

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Anda Rei-chan ¿Qué mal no? Quería que nos divirtiéramos ;)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun por favor no diga esas cosas ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Mooo! Rei-chan ya se te quitara la timidez. Nee! **_Matsuoka Rin_** Dinos que viste esa noche :)

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ¡NO ES TIMIDEZ! ›/H/‹

**Matsuoka Rin: **Bueno…Estaba dormido y desperté porque escuche un ruido que provenía del baño, así que me levante a ver y…. ¡Haru estaba en la bañera y Makoto se estaba desnudando! Después de eso cerré la puerta, así que no tengo mas detalles ¬¬

**Nanase Haruka: **Rin estas exagerando… ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehh? Típico de Haru-chan respecto al agua, así que también le gusta estar en ella cuando hacen eso…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Haruka-sempai con Makoto-sempai lo hacían en el agua…

**Tachibana Makoto: **¿Hacíamos qué?** _Ryuugazaki Rei_ **-.-

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Ah! Makoto-sempai D:

**Hazuki Nagisa:_ Tachibana Makoto _**¿Qué cosas sucias te hacia Haru-chan en la primaria? ¬u¬

**Tachibana Makoto: **¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Nagisa? Ahh… aun tengo sueño -.-

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Nee Mako-chan no te hagas el tímido, me refiero a los malos hábitos de Haru-chan. ;)

**Nanase Haruka: **…

**Tachibana Makoto: **Mmhm… ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Rin? Bueno pues…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿? Mako-chan quiero detalles para ocuparlos con Rei-chan )':‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun ya deje ese tema ›/H/‹

**Tachibana Makoto: **¿Eh? ¿Rei también esta teniendo problemas para dormir de noche? D:

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ¿Problemas…?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Para dormir…?

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡¿EHHHH?! D:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡¿EHHHH?! D:

**Tachibana Makoto: **Si, bueno… Hubo un tiempo donde Haru no podía dormir si no era en la bañera así que tenia que cuidarlo en la noche para que no pasara nada :)

**Nanase Haruka: **Oi Makoto…. ¬/¬

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡¿EHHHH?! DX

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡¿EHHHH?! DX

**Tachibana Makoto: **¡Ah! lo siento Haru :(

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehh? Pero Mako-chan, ¿No hacías cosas sucias con Haru-chan? :'CC

**Tachibana Makoto: **No sé a que te refieres Nagisa :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Pero Makoto-sempai su estado decía que podría dejarle dormir, ¿No se refería a Haruka-sempai?

**Tachibana Makoto: **¿Eh? Eso… Bueno…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y** _Matsuoka Rin_ **Dijo que te estabas desnudando :(

**Tachibana Makoto: **¡Ah! Fue porque me dio calor debido al vapor, además fue solo la camiseta, Rin exagero…

**Matsuoka Rin**: ¿Hah? Entonces a que va tu estado Makoto ):‹

**Tachibana Makoto: **Bueno…

**Nanase Haruka: _Tachibana Makoto_**…

**Tachibana Makoto: **¿Eh? Voy enseguida a tu casa Haru :)

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡¿EHH?!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Ehhh? D:

**Matsuoka Rin: **C-como fue que entendió eso O_O

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **N-ni idea O-O

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Es porque Mako-chan Ama a Haru-chan y puede entender todo de él ❤

**Matsuoka Rin: **Aun así **_Hazuki Nagisa_** Creo que te quedaras con la duda de que hace Makoto para estar desvelado ;)

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No exactamente ;D

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Nagisa-kun que piensa hacer? ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Rin-chan también vendrás? ;)

**Matsuoka Rin: **Por supuesto.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Eh? Dx

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡SUPER ESPIAS!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡SUPER ESPIAS! :DDD

* * *

**Bueno que creen? Merece un próximo cap? Kasjdhashd sólo mátenme plocs xD (Aunque si les gusto, el otro esta mejor xDD)**

**_See You Next Caballa Time… (¬/¬)/_**


	2. ¡Súper espías!

**_¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice Hola!_**

**_Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! los contestaré! :'33 me alegra que les haya gustado este incoherente fic así que lo he continuado ashdjsd Por ahí leí que estaba como las historias de facebook de Kuroko no basuke, la verdad esa fue mi inspiración(? hahasjdashd es que yo AMO ese fic *O*_**

**_Y bueno aquí traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior :D Ese Nagisa de verdad es un loquisho kasjdhasjd xDD_**

**_Perdonen mis errores :'ccc_**

**_¡Por último! Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D_**

_**¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!**_

* * *

Hazuki Nagisa publicó nuevo estado:

**Hazuki Nagisa se siente súper espía - Con Matsuoka Rin y Ryuugazaki Rei :DD**

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿No se supone que parte de ser súper espías, es que nadie lo sepa Nagisa-kun? ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Anda Rei-chan tienes razón D:

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Por supuesto. Así que le sugiero que borre de inmediato su estado.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehhh? Pero ya que lo puse no quiero borrarlo Rei-chan :'cc

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun Bórrelo.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No quiero Rei-chan ›-‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Pero, no entiendo Nagisa-kun, se supone que es un súper espía, ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo público?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehh? Rei-chan definitivamente lo hago porque es divertido :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun bórrelo, si no quiere que el plan sea descubierto ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Cuál plan? Rei-chan no sé de lo que hablas ;DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Por supuesto me refiero a lo que hablamos con Rin-san en el grupo privado ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan creo que estás enfermo :/ Esa conversación jamás existió. ¿No? **_Matsuoka Rin._**

**Matsuoka Rin: **No sé de lo que hablan.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ves? Creo que deberías ir al sicólogo Rei-chan :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **No necesito un sicólogo ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Seguro? Es que como estas inventando cosas, pensé que tal ves podría serte de ayuda ¿Tal vez un psiquiatra? ;DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡No estoy inventando nada! ¡Y claro que no necesito un psiquiatra! ¡Borre éste estado inmediatamente!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡No quiero! :v ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mierda Rei-chan nos pasamos de estación! D:

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! Me distrajo con su estado, que por cierto debe borrar ahora ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡No fue mi culpa! ›n‹ Si Rei-chan no hubiera comentado no nos hubiéramos distraído :I –Ignora el resto-

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Cómo no voy a comentar si éste estado debe borrarlo! Y no ponga que ignora algo, cuando en realidad si le presta atención ›:I

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Olvídate de eso Rei-chan que **_Matsuoka Rin_** nos matará si se entera que llegaremos tarde :'cc

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Nagisa-kun si es por eso entonces para que lo etiqueta! ¡Dios! Que voy a hacer con usted ›:I

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡NAGISAAA! Más te vale estar aquí en diez minutos.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rin-chan Nagisa se escribe con sólo una "A" al último, que cruel eres, pensé que lo sabías :'cc –Ignora el resto-

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Nagisa-kun no me ignore y deje de moverse tanto!

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡NAGISA! Te quedan nueve con diez ):‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rin-chan en vez de contar los segundos ve si "M" ya salió de casa de "H" ;)) –Ignora el resto-

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun no me ignore :c Ahh… Esta bien… Puede venir a quedarse a mi casa luego ¬/¬

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Tsk! Aún no sale… ¡Pero que frío hace! ¡Ocho con treinta! ):‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: _Ryuugazaki Rei _**y también haremos cosas sucias ❤❤ ¿Eh? Rin-chan ¿No viste las noticias? Anunciaron que en la noche haría frío D:

**Matsuoka Rin: **No, no las vi. y en vez de estar comentando has algo para llegar luego ):‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun pero qué cosas dices ›/H/‹ por supuesto que no haremos nada de eso y Rin-san eso le pasa por no informarse.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehhhh? Rei-chan lo habías prometido... ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –Ignora el resto**-**

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Oi Nagisa! ¡No me ignores! ›:0

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Ahhh! E-Este se refería a eso, p-por supuesto no lo he olvidado… Tengo la botellita con el líquido comprado :D

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Muy bien Rei-chan pensé que lo habías olvidado ¿Compraste lo que te pedí?

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Si, pero compré unos con diseño y olor :c no lo pude evitar ¡Son tan hermosos!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Pero Rei-chan te dije que compraras los más baratos :v solo los ocuparemos unos minutos luego quiero hacerlo sin eso, esto es solo para el comienzo xD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Lo siento Nagisa-kun pero no me pude resistir :c además habían de todos los tamaños y no sabía cual elegir :c

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehh? Pues los más grandes, ¿Le has visto al tamaño a esa cosa? Jamás podríamos con los chicos :/

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Hey! Paren par de pervertidos ¬/¬ No hablen de esas cosas por aquí.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Eh? Pero si estamos hablando de la famosa técnica de pintar con globos ¿No la has escuchado RinRin? Además Rei-chan tiene uno de esos cuadros para pintar que son enormes, no te pases películas ;DD

**Matsuoka Rin:** ¡Por supuesto que no me paso películas! Par de tontos ¡Y deja de llamarme así! ¬¬

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Ah Nagisa-kun hay que bajarse pronto!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Por qué me lo dices por aquí!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Porque se lo he dicho y no me presta atención por estar metido en esto!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Pero si ahora mismo te estoy mirando!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Eso es mentira, no puede escribir sin mirar el teclado.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Apuesto a que sí puedo! :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Hágalo.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡EhsShdTjsA NkdOjsCbsHsdE HkdAjhRmsEbvMoiOsdS DjhE TkjOsdDhdO!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Por supuesto que no! ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Así que si lo captaste? Eres bastante listo Rei-chan ❤❤

**Matsuoka Rin: **Agh Nagisa no hagas esos comentarios pervertidos por acá ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Ah! ¿También lo captaste RinRin? D:

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Deja de llamarme así! Y por supuesto, cualquiera se fijaría en las mayúsculas ):‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Rin-san es impresionante, según la teoría de los mensajes subliminales no todas las personas lo pueden captar a simple vista.

**Matsuoka Rin: **Cómo sea xDD lleguen luego, escuché algo y me adentraré a ver.

**Hazuki Nagisa: ¿**Ehh? RinRin eso es injusto :cc se supone que somos un equipo :'v

**Matsuoka Rin: **¿Y estás aquí? Es tu culpa que el equipo se separe.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No pero llegaremos enseguida :'c Además no es mi culpa sino de Rei-chan.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun fue su culpa por haberme distraído ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan deberías hacerte cargo de tus errores y dejar de culpar a gente inocente :ccc Eso no se hace, nunca me lo esperé de ti Rei-chan :'c

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y encima mientes, que decepción :cc

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Agh! Da lo mismo idiotas 0:‹ Y Nagisa ya pasó tu hora iré a ver yo solo.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ehhhhh? ¡Rin-chan que cruel! Ojala no te den esta noche ›:'(

**Matsuoka Rin: **¿Darme qué?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Tú sabes ›:'(

**Matsuoka Rin: **No, no lo sé 0:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Algo duro y caliente ›:'(

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Nagisa-kun no diga esas cosas! ›/‹

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡IDIOTA! Al que no le darán será a ti 0:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No es cierto, Rei-chan jamás ha fallado :'v ¿Verdad Rei-chan?

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Haré como que no leí su comentario Nagisa-kun.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Y ahora yo tengo la culpa! :'v

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Tú la tienes!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Usted la tiene!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Okay ;DDD (Ya hablaremos Rei-chan ;))

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ahhh… ¡Dios dame paciencia!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y dile que dé otra cosa también porque yo no lo haré ;D

**Matsuoka Rin: **¿Eh? Rei tu…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Quieren dejar ya ese tema! ›/‹ Por cierto Rin-san ya vamos caminando ¿Puede esperarnos?

**Matsuoka Rin: **O-Ok… Sólo tienen tres minutos ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **RinRin si quieres adelántate, llevas mucho rato esperándonos y puedes resfriarte, no te preocupes por Rei-chan ni por mí :D

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Ya te dije que no me…! ¡Agh! Al menos pónganse de acuerdo ):‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Espérenos!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¡Adelántate! :DD

**Matsuoka Rin: **¡Pero qué complicados son! ):‹ Lo siento Rei creo que iré mientras xD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡Ahhh! Pero… Pero… Ok :cc

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Jeje! Gracias Rin-chan ❤ Debo hablar algo con Rei-chan antes ;D

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Esta bien, arreglemos esto ¬/¬

**Matsuoka Rin: **Que lástima Rei :/ Avísenme cuando lleguen xD

**Hazuki Nagisa: **A tus ordenes RinRin ;D

* * *

_**dkjashdjasd y... que tal? dije en las notas finales del capitulo anterior que este estaba mejor, pero aquí ustedes son los jueces, así que juzguenme con un bonito review okno xD**_

_**Pregunta! chanchanchan... si, porque iré haciendo unas preguntillas 1313**_

_**¿Qué piensan que es lo que no deja dormir a nuestra preciosa orca? y... ¿De qué hablaran Rei y el pervertido de Nagisa 1313?**_

_**Respóndanme eh! que yo sé que están ahí queridos lectores fantasmas muahahaha xDDDD (Solo mátenme xD)**_

**_See You Next Caballa Time… (¬/¬)/_**


	3. ¡Súper espías! II

_**¡Buenos días estrellitas, el planeta les dice Hola!**_

_**Ay Dios no! Que vergüenza me da publicar este capitulo :'v pero debo hacerlo(?) Lo siento por andar desaparecida, explicaciones –excusas- abajo :'c**_

_**D: Quiero decir que... ehm... el fic es para causar "Risa" y "felicidad" (no sé si en este capitulo lo logré :'c) pero eso no quiere decir que no haya Yaoi (es imposible que no haya con ellos) PERO eh... habrán de TODAS las parejas y cuando digo TODAS es TODAS. Por supuesto hay principales que vendrían siendo mis Otp's (MakoHaru, SouRin, NagiRei, y MomoTori) eso no quiere decir que no haya de las otras, créanme que habrá, pero solo de broma. :DD **_

**_También_**_** agradecería que me quieran dar sus ideas, algo como: "Podrías hablar de esto" o "Qué te parece si juntas a X" con Y" y blabla" y cosas así :3 Bueno si quieren D:**_

_**¡Por último! Free! no me pertenece y tampoco quisiera que me perteneciera ya que está muy bien como está. :D**_

_**¡Disfruten de su lectura bellas criaturas!**_

* * *

**Hazuki Nagisa se siente súper espía – Con Nanase Haruka y Ryuugazaki Rei :DD**

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Es enserio Nagisa-kun? Es por esto que los planes salen mal .-.

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Pero si le he preguntado antes a Haku-chan y me ha dejado :'c

**Nanase Haruka: **Así es. Es divertido, ¿No lo crees? :'ccc

**Nagisa Hazuki: **Lo es Haku-chan no te preocupes de lo que diga Rei-chan :D

**Nanase Haruka: **Bien, no me preocupare. :DDD ‹3

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Eso es Haku-chan! :D

**Nanase Haruka: **Si! :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ehm… ¿Nagisa-kun?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Si, Rei-chan?

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Por qué Haruka-sempai está actuando de esa manera, y qué es eso de Haku, no sabe escribir? :S

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿De esa manera cómo? D: Por supuesto que sé escribir ;)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Bueno… No pensé que sería… Bueno…¿Tantos emoticones?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Es que… Haru-chan… tiene un secreto Rei-chan :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ehhh? D: ¿Y de qué va?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No puedo decírtelo Rei-chan… Pero es por "M"

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **DD: ¿"M"? Eso quiere decir que…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Si, por "M" ;D

**Matsuoka Kou: **Oh~ Yo también sé de que va, es lamentable :/

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Así es, GOU-chan :/

**Matsuoka Kou: **¡Es KOU! D:‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **D:

**Sasabe Goro: **Yo también :/ Pobre "M"

**Nagisa Hazuki: **A mi también me da lastima "M" Goro-chan :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **D:

**Amakata Miho:** La verdad es que entiendo a Nanase-san :cc

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Eh? ¿Usted también sabe Amakata-sensei? D:

**Amakata Miho: **Jajaja Así es Ryuugazaki-kun :)

**Hanamura Chigusa: **Yo también lo sé, escuché a "Kou" mientras hablaba de eso con "Nagisa-kun" :D

**Matsuoka Kou: **¿No se te escapa ninguna verdad?

**Hanamura Chigusa: **Nope! :D

**Matsuoka Kou: **Por eso te amo! ‹3

** H****anamura Chigusa: **Lo sé ‹3

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y **_Yamazaki Sousuke_** también lo sabe :/

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **… La verdad si, es desastroso.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **DDDDDDD: Y aun así no me lo quiere decir Nagisa-kun?

**Hazuki Nagisa:** ¿**_Nitori Aiichiro_**, también lo sabes? :D

**Nitori Aiichiro: **Creo que Rin-sempai lo mencionó una vez, si…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Muy bien :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Empiezo a creer que hace esto para molestarme Nagisa-kun I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Cómo piensas eso de mí Rei-chan? D:

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **La verdad pienso muchas cosas de usted Nagisa-kun.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Cosas sensualonas? 1313

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿1313?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **1313 ;D

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Qué significa 1313? D:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Enserio eres lento Rei-chan… No lo sé piénsalo, tú y yo con globos que no son para pintar ;)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Creí que ya habíamos zanjado el tema hace unas horas I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Pues claro que si, y eso iba en las condiciones de las que hablamos ;D

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Hablar? Si claro, cuando usted impuso las condiciones sin más O:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y no hay nada de lo que te puedas quejar Rei-chan D:‹ O si lo harás, pero te aseguro que no por las condiciones ;)

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Me pone de los nervios! No le dejaré entrar a mi casa D:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **DDDDDDDD:

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Ok, ya veremos quien es el perjudicado ;)))))))

**Matsuoka Gou**: Ehm… Cambiando de tema, hace solo unas horas creí ver el mismo estado pero con el nombre de mi hermano :S

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Ahh, eso tiene una explicación muy lógica Gou-chan :D

**Matsuoka Kou: **¿Ah, si?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Si :D

**Matsuoka Kou: **Y es…?

**Hazuki Nagisa:** No te lo puedo decir :/

**Matsuoka Kou: **Le diré a Rei-chan sobre…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Vale, vale te lo cuento Kou-chan :D

**Matsuoka Kou: **Gehe! ‹3

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ….

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Esto va para largo :/ Resumiendo… Mako-chan puso un estado ambiguo de que Haru-chan no lo dejaba dormir y decidimos espiarlo, con Rei-chan y Rin-chan ;DD Rin-chan se fue antes y fue descubierto, mientras Rei-chan y yo… bueno, digamos que Rei-chan quedó adolorido ;DD y pues cuando llegamos, descubrimos a Haru-chan solo en el patio, y vimos cómo Mako-chan con Rin-chan se iban y pues… decidimos seguirlos porque Haku-chan… bueno…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Haruka-sempai se veía triste así que le contamos todo y le propusimos seguirlos, AUNQUE Nagisa-kun, no debería haber mencionado cosas que no corresponden D:‹

**Matsuoka Kou: **Ehm… Supongo que Haruka-sempai (Haku) es algo… bueno…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué significa ese "(Haku)" ?!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No! ;D

**Matsuoka Kou: **Lo siento Rei-kun u.u

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **…..

**Nanase Haruka: **Makoto me engaña con Rin ¬o¬

**Matsuoka Kou: **DD:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Haru-chan Volviste! :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Es que acaso se había ido Nagisa-kun? Ha estado todo el rato a nuestro lado…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No me refería a eso Ryuugazaki Rei.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ah, bien saberlo que ya no soy Rei-chan I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Así están las cosas Ryuugazaki, Ahora soy SOLTERO oficial.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Pues yo también estoy SOLTERO I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Pues yo estoy más SOLTERO, de hecho por favor no te molestes en hablarme.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Bien! I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Bien! O:‹

**Nanase Haruka: **…

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Eso es imposible Nanase D:‹

**Nanase Haruka: **Claro que es posible Yamazaki ¬o¬ Rin engatusó a MI orca, Deberías tenerlo controlado ¬n¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **No tienes pruebas…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Ah, claro que si las hay Sou-chan, las hay :/ Pero sigue siendo una absurda teoría Haru-chan :/

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **¿Sou-chan? ¬¬

**Nanase Haruka: **Eso no impedirá que los siga ¬¬

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ninguna teoría es absurda Nagisa-kun.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **-Lo ignora-

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **¿Dónde te encuentras Nanase? ¬/¬

**Nanase Haruka: **¿Así que te interesa eh? Yamazaki ¬o¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke**: Claro que me interesa idiota ¬/¬ Quiero decir… Rin no es de esos tipos que… Agh! solo quiero comprobarlo ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Anda Sou-chan, pensé que estabas de novio con Rin-chan :/ De todas maneras si Haru-chan no quiere decirte donde está, lo puedo hacer yo ;)

**Nanase Haruka: **Oi! Nagisa ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Pero Haru-chan, Sou-chan es el novio de Rin-chan, como tu lo eres de Mako-chan, no crees que se merece saber la cruel verdad de todo esto :'cccc

**Nanase Haruka: **….. P-Puede ser ¬/¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **No soy el novio de Rin ¬/¬

**Matsuoka Kou: **Pero el otro día paseaban por el centro de la mano D:

**Hanamura Chigusa: **Y Yamazaki-san le compró un helado D:

**Aiichiro Nitori: **Y Rin-sempai le dio a comer en la boca D:

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Y Yamazaki-sempai le limpió el resto de helado de la boca a Rin-sempai y luego se chupó el dedo D:

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Nunca hice eso último…

**Nanase Haruka: **Pues yo los veo normal como amigos, Makoto y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo…

**Matuoka Kou: **…

**Hanamura Chigusa: **…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **…

**Aiichiro Nitori: **…

**Momotarou Mikoshiba: **Gou-san! ‹3 ‹3

**Matsuoka Kou: **…

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Claro, los amigos se dan a comer en la boca a veces, ya ven el ejemplo de Nanase.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No trates de negarlo Sou-chan, eres peor que Mako-chan mintiendo ;DD

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Te digo que no es eso ¬¬ Aún así quiero saber dónde están.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Jejeje~ Vamos unas cuadras detrás de Rin-chan y Mako-chan por la calle de los moteles! …. ;D

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **¡¿Qué?!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Quiero decir en los hoteles! :DD

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Ok… Espérenme. ¬¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Claro, en la placita que está ahí cerca ;) ¿Verdad Haru-chan?

**Nanase Haruka: **… Si ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Soy SOLTERO y hago lo que quiero!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Soy SOLTERO y hago lo que quiero!

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Las fiestas sin mi nombre son como Batman sin Robín!

**Ryuugazaki Rei: _Nanase Haruka_**_, _le podría decir a Nagisa-kun que se calle un rato, y que deje de escribir todo lo que canta por favor, mi oído está a punto de explotar.

**Nanase Haruka: **Hmmn… ¿Qué me das a cambio?

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Eh?! Ah! Bueno… ¿Una almohada con la cara de Makoto-sempai? :D

**Nanase Haruka: **Tengo dos.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ah! Entonces… ¿Un póster de la espalda de Makoto-sempai? :D

**Nanase Haruka: **Tengo la pared llena.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ya… Entonces…. ¿Chapitas de Makoto-sempai? ._.

**Nanase Haruka: **Tengo tres bolsos ocupados.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **… ¿Una figurita de Makoto-sempai? ._.

**Nanase Haruka: **Tengo una de cuarenta centímetros.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Y en bañador? :D

**Nanase Haruka: **La tengo encargada.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **DD: Ehm… Bueno…

**Nanase Haruka: **Si pudieras conseguirme unas cuántas latas de caballa podríamos hablar.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ehhhhhh? D: B-Bueno… :S

**Nanase Haruka: **Bien. **_Hazuki Nagisa_** Cállate_._

******Hazuki Nagisa: **Claro que no Haru-chan, los SOLTEROS tenemos derecho a cantar O:‹

**Nanase Haruka: **Lo intenté, así que la caballa la espero en casa.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **… P-Pero!

**Nanase Haruka: **Nada de peros, caballa, en mi casa, mañana, tú y yo.

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Estás coqueteando con mi hombre Haru-chan? D:‹

**Ryuugaki Rei: **¿Su hombre? Que yo recuerde estoy SOLTERO I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Ah, si? Pues nadie hablaba de ti Ryuugazaki O:‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Y de quién si no? I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **De la caballa por supuesto O:‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Jajaja no me haga reír Nagisa-kun xD

**Hazuki Nagisa:** ¿Haku-chan que te parece salir en una cita mañana?, tú con Mako-chan y yo con Ryuuka Ray ;D

**Nanase Haruka: **Me parece bien, podemos invitar a Rin-chan con Sousuke; eso si Rin-chan sigue vivo ‹3 :D

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Eto… Ya, y a Momo-chan y Ai-chan :DD

**Nanase Haruka: **Y a Kou-chan con Chigusa-chan ‹3

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Y a Goro-chan y Ama-chan :DD

**Nanase Haruka: **Me parece bien! :D Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para quedar los que vamos ‹3

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Bien Haku-chan, te aseguro que Ryuuka Ray es muy guapo y simpático, además ambos estamos SOLTEROS :DD

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Póngale más imaginación para la otra Nagisa-kun. Y ¡¿Por qué Haruka-sempai está actuando tan extraño?! DD:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Qué estas insinuando? D:‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Es obvio que Ryuuka Ray no existe, es solo una vulgar variación de mi nombre B·)

**Hazuki Nagisa: **No te creas el centro de todo Rei-chan I:‹

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **¿Pueden dejar de comentar estupideces? Estoy aquí desde hace cinco minutos y no se han dado cuenta por estar metidos en esta estupidez D:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Sou-chan ‹3 Jejeje~ Pues a Haru-chan le gusta hablar por aquí, ¿No? **_Nanase Haruka_**_ :DD_

******Nanase Haruka: **Ni he hablado ¬o¬

**Hazuki Nagisa: **De todas maneras es más entretenido hablar por aquí :DD

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **Cómo sea. ¿Dónde están Rin y Tachibana?

**Nanase Haruka: **…

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Eto… Les perdimos de vista ›n‹

**Yamazaki Sousuke: **…

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Yo estoy detrás de ellos Haruka-sempai, Yamazaki-san c:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **¿Cómo es posible? DDD:

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Ja! Fácil Nagisa-kun, mientras ustedes comentaban, yo los seguí B) Por favor llámenme Ryuugazaki Rei "El Espía" HAHAHAHAHA! B)

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan eres sorprendente! ‹3

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **¿Eh? ¿Rei-chan?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan ‹3

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Sep ‹3

**Ryuugazaki Rei: **Nagisa-kun ‹3

**Nanase Haruka:** …

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** …

**Tachibana Makoto:** Así que nos estaban siguiendo -.-

**Matsuoka Rin:** ¡¿Por qué nos siguen?! Es que acaso uno no puede tener privacidad! D:‹

**Nanase Haruka:** Tú maldito hijo de pjasdhj

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Lo siento Rin-chan, Haru-chan no quiso decir eso ‹3

**Nanase Haruka:** Oi! No me empujes Nagisa ¬¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** Rin no creí que fueras capaz de esto.

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Lo siento fue mi culpa que se dieran cuenta :'cc

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Así que Rei-chan al final estropeó todo como siempre :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Pero fue en parte su culpa!

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Ehhh? Mía? D:

**Tachibana Makoto:** Rei gritó como fangirl detrás de nosotros -.-

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Y Rin-san me quitó el telefono.

**Matsuoka Rin:** Pensé que tenías que salir hoy Sousuke, pero veo que tal vez no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo D:‹

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** No quería ir donde Nanase, pero cambié de idea. Lo peor es que tú estás con Makoto SOLO. ¬¬

**Nanase Haruka:** ¿Makoto? ¿De cuándo llamas Makoto a Makoto, Yamazaki? ¬¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** ¿De cuándo tú llamas Rin-chan a Rin, Nanase? ¬¬

**Matsuoka Rin:** ¿Rin-chan? No me digas que…

**Tachibana Makoto:** DDD: Rin debo volver con Haku, por qué no me esperas allá? ¡Dios qué haré!

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Tranquilo Mako-chan, Tengo controlado a Haku-chan ;)

**Matsuoka Rin:** Y estar solo? Qué aburrido Makoto, prometías más.

**Nanase Haruka:** Así que si me engañabas ¬o¬

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** Rin no puedo creerlo, me decepcionas. ¬¬

**Tachibana Makoto:** Ahh~ Me has salvado Nagisa :DD Rin te dije que era un secreto! ›/‹

**Nanase Haruka:** Makoto es obvio que terminamos.

**Hazuki Nagisa:** uuuuuuuuuh! De esta no te salvas Mako-chan :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Nagisa-kun deje de ser tan carbonero*! ):‹

**Tachibana Makoto:** Pero no es lo que crees Haru :'ccc Rin todo es tu culpa! Dijiste que aceptabas mis condiciones para ir detrás de los moteles!

**Yamazaki Sousuke:** Rin es obvio que también terminamos.

**Hazuki Nagisa:** uuuuuuuuuuuh! Rin-chan estas jodido :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Ahh~ que se le va a hacer con usted ):‹

**Matsuoka Rin:** Si que eres idiota Makoto! Nunca antes dijiste moteles D:‹

**Tachibana Makoto:** ¿Moteles? Dije Hoteles D:

**Hazuki Nagisa: **También me pasó Mako-chan ;))

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Hablando de lo otro, Sou-chan ha ido en busca de Haru-chan Ne~ ¿Se imaginan? Los dos juntos? Heridos? En un bosque solitario?

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Habla de los arbustos que estaban detrás de la plaza?

**Hazuki Nagisa: **Rei-chan siempre arruinando todo… :/ Voy para allá, estoy solito :v

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** … Y ahora me dirá por qué ponen ese "Haku"?

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Nope! :D

**Tachibana Makoto:** Ehh? Rei no lo sabes? Haru tiene personalidad múltiple :'/

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** QUÉ?! DD:

**Tachibana Makoto:** Así es :'c y todo es por mi culpa, por eso necesitaba verlo :'cc

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Pero Mako-chan! :CCCC quería usar eso como chantaje para que Rei-chan me dejara O ß* por la boca :'c

**Tachibana Makoto:** NAGISA! ›/‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Nagisa-kun tiene prohibido acercarse a mí.

**Matsuoka Rin:** Qué asco.

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Como si Haru-chan no se lo hiciera a Mako-chan D: Y Rin-chan es el menos indicado para que le de asco. ;)

**Matsuoka Rin:** Claro que me da asco idiota. D:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Y el de Sou-chan se nota que debe estar a la par de Mako-chan, Rin-chan y Haru-chan son impresionantes! :DD

**Tachibana Makoto:** Nagisa por favor no digas esas cosas ›/‹

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** No sabía que le conocía el porte a Makoto-sempai.

**Tachibana Makoto:** Rei… Tú también hablaras así?

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Lo siento :(

**Hazuki Nagisa:** De todas maneras ¿Dónde iban ustedes dos, Rin-chan, Mako-chan? D:

**Tachibana Makoto:** Ibamos a ver a Minnie, Rin quería conocerla -.-

**Hazuki Nagisa:** ¿Minnie?

**Tachibana Makoto:** Si, una gatita que encontramos con Rin hace un tiempo, él la salvo y mi trabajo es alimentarla y darle mimos ‹3

**Matsuoka Rin:** Oi Makoto! ¬/¬

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Ehh? Sugoi! Mako-chan y Rin-chan son un amor ‹3

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Esperen… No me diga que era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto Makoto-sempai? D:

**Tachibana Makoto:** ¿Te refieres al estado? Pues sí, me refería a esto, pero era un secreto -.-

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Ehhhhhhh?

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Lo que me extraña es que a Rin-san ni se le pasara por la mente.

**Matsuoka Rin:** Lo… Lo había o-olvidado D:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Ahhh, ósea que Rei-chan armó todo un enredo entre ustedes por pura curiosidad, y además nos metió a Rin-chan y a mí en todo este turbio asunto, cada vez me decepciono más :/

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** ¡¿Qué?! Si mal no recuerdo fue usted el que hizo todo eso I:‹

**Hazuki Nagisa:** Pues recuerdas mal :/ estás seguro de no querer ir a un psicólogo?

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** No empiece de nuevo ….

** Tachibana Makoto:** Ah chicos… Podemos buscar a Haru, realmente no estoy muy seguro… Además no creo que Sousuke sea capaz de controlarlo :'c

** Matsuoka Rin:** ¿Sousuke? ¿De cuándo le dices Sousuke a Sousuke?

**Tachibana Makoto:** Rin no empieces…

** Hazuki Nagisa:** Vamos a buscarlos! Estoy seguro que podemos ser unos buenos Cockblocker ;DD

**Tachibana Makoto:** …

**Matsuoka Rin:** …

**Ryuugazaki Rei:** Ahh…

* * *

**-MUERE- Ksjhgahd **

**Creo que quedó algo fomeque, pero Gomen! Es que ando demasiado ocupada :'cc hemos empezado "enserio" en la U y ya va a otro nivel, necesito estudiar más (no estoy acostumbrada):'ccc**

***Carbonero acá en Chile vendría siendo como ehm... alguien que le echa más leña al fuego(?) (Podría ser xd) Por favor si tengo algún error no duden en decírmelo, lo corregiré altiro, ni siquiera me dio el tiempo a revisarlo D: **‹3

**De verdad disculpen, pero no quiero abandonar el fic, y si no subía algo ahora, no tendría tiempo después :'vvv**

**Para las personas que les gustó, tienen un humor extraño como el mío(?) Okno, pero ajshdahsd Agh! Nada :'c Realmente he alargado demasiaaaaaado esto de los "Súper espías" kajshdhajs pero es que no encuentro la manera de contar lo que realmente sucedió de una manera chistosa(? Necesito ayuda! :'ccc**

**Por cierto… alguien es de Concepción, Chile? Si tu respuesta es sí, dame una forma de contactarte! Necesito gente! Ajshdasjd uvu Ok, ya me callo.**

**Ah! Lo otro, si alguien está interesado en hablar conmigo asjdjasd okno, si alguien quiere meterse en un grupo de whatsapp, de esos donde roleas, hablan de yaoi y blabla que me deje un msje por privado (o como quieran) con su número :DDD**

**_See You Next Caballa Time… (¬/¬)/_**


End file.
